<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underoos, don't blow up my lab! by Peer_Parker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092965">Underoos, don't blow up my lab!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peer_Parker/pseuds/Peer_Parker'>Peer_Parker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Other Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Concussions, Dark! Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I can't give away much in the tags or summary or it'll be spoilers., Irondad, Mentions of Death, Multiverse, Some fluff too, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, and some swearing, but injury isn't touched on much because, but it's not too bad., it's not as important to the plot, kinda whumpy, some violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peer_Parker/pseuds/Peer_Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'All of a sudden, his concerns went from malfunctioning machinery, to life and death. His spider senses screamed and there was a high buzzing in the air, before the lab exploded....<br/>...Just as the hazy figure of his mentor came into sight, his senses shouted once more, and he froze in his tracks.<br/>“Hello, Peter,” someone whispered, grabbing his shoulder. He turned, taking in the sight of a boy who looked strangely like him, before a blow met his head and he crumpled to the floor.'</p><p>OR</p><p>The one with a vague description where the lab gets blown up, with Tony and Peter in it. It appears that the culprit is not who it seems, and the multiverse is real.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Other Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Underoos, don't blow up my lab!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is a bit angsty but we all get some Irondad in the end!</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lab was Peter’s safe place.</p><p>Suits glowed, tall and still in their cases, heads tilted upwards, silent protectors of the inhabitants. Tools lay scattered in a relaxed manner, strewn about various work benches and chairs. Holographic screens shone cool blue light over the room. Slim mainframe computers stood, green lights buzzing in the open space, wires intertwined, hugging the machines. Tony sat, safety goggles askew as he tinkered with a project.</p><p>The lab was alive. It was home.</p><p>Music played, a steady hum, portraying the mood of the two engineers as they fiddled with mechanics. It varied from gentle guitars to heavy rock, primarily AC DC filling the room, sparking their minds like an electrical current. The two worked in uniform with each other, a well-oiled machine constructing suits and robots and who knows what else.</p><p>“You got a flat head screw, Pete?” Tony murmured, to which Peter located one and tossed it through the air, missing his mentor’s outstretched hand and instead hitting him in the face. He turned with an unamused look to an apologetic Peter.</p><p>“Sorry- sorry, I forgot that you didn’t, uh, didn’t…”</p><p>“Have <em>spider senses</em>? Yeah.” He chuckled, reaching down to pick up the screw before turning back to his work. “It’s fine. It’s only the second time today.”</p><p>Peter snorted, tapping something on the holo screen in front of him. “I promise it’ll be the last. I think.”</p><p>Tony mumbled something which sounded along the lines of ‘yeah, right’, before the lab dissolved back into a comfortable quiet. Tools clinked against metal, fingers tapped holographic screens, and a gentle tune hummed from the speakers.</p><p>It was peaceful.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Until it wasn’t.</p><p>Peter grabbed a wrench, turning a bolt on the prototype web shooter laying in his palm. Sparks hissed from the joints and he cringed, setting it back down on the work bench. It would definitely need some more tinkering before it would even be ready for testing. He didn’t think that Spider-Man would do well from getting a mild electric shock every time he shot out a web. He’d be… <em>Fry-der Man</em>, Peter mused with a chuckle.</p><p>All of a sudden, his concerns went from malfunctioning machinery, to life and death. His spider senses screamed and there was a high buzzing in the air, before the lab exploded. Glass shattered inwards, the gentle waves of music became high and distorted, and metal flew across the room like speeding, oversized bullets. Peter heard himself shout, but it was far away, as if echoing from the other end of a tunnel. He felt himself thrown across the room, slamming into a far wall.</p><p>The suits lay shattered into pieces. Heads remained intact but stared out at Peter with flickering eyes as if they were breathing their last breaths of life. The other pieces lay like horrific discarded metal limbs.</p><p>His vision blurred. As dust settled around him and the ground shook, he attempted to push himself to his feet. “Tony… T’ny…” he mumbled. He thought he caught a glimpse of his mentor, but it was hard to tell. His head throbbed and he could feel warmth trickling over his skin. Peter shook his head, bringing a hand to the side of him to steady himself as the world tilted beneath his feet. His hand met against the cracked surface of his work bench. The web shooter, he noted, was beyond repair. It probably wouldn’t have worked anyways, he thought distractedly, mind muddled with shock.</p><p>He pulled himself forwards, both hands now grasping at the low surface of the table. Darkness tugged at the edges of his vision and pleaded to pull him into its murky depths, but he shook his head. He had to find Tony. Had to… Tony.</p><p>Peter shook his head. “Come on, Peter…” he murmured the same words which had helped to drag himself out from the weight of a building. “Come on Spider-Man…” His hands stung as pieces of glass which lay on the work bench dug into his skin, but he pushed onwards. The lab was his home. Tony was his safe place. He had to find him.</p><p>Just as the hazy figure of his mentor came into sight, his senses shouted once more, and he froze in his tracks.</p><p>“Hello, Peter,” someone whispered, grabbing his shoulder. He turned, taking in the sight of a boy who looked strangely like him, before a blow met his head and he crumpled to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>*************</p><p>Even though Tony didn’t have a spider sense, he’d felt something was off before the explosion happened. He’d called something out to Peter as he dove to the floor, crawling underneath his desk and curling in on himself. The explosion rocked the lab, and he felt himself moved and hit against things, but from the safe place under his desk, he wasn’t thrown too roughly about.</p><p>He’d heard Peter shout and he’d wished he’d realised what was going to happen earlier, with the extra time to warn his kid to get somewhere safe. As he pushed himself groggily out from the desk, he saw things had settled and when he touched his head, blood came away on his hand. He must have been knocked out briefly, he thought.</p><p>Peter wasn’t at his desk. He froze, seeing a smear of blood on the floor and his heart caught in his throat. <em>No, no, no no no</em>… He shook his head. He couldn’t find his kid, he should have done something, should have ran towards him and been his shield against the danger.</p><p>His racing thoughts were stilled as he caught sight of Peter sitting beneath his own desk, holding his head, but otherwise uninjured.</p><p>“Oh- hey, Tony,” the boy smiled, and despite the rare use of his first name, the man smiled, grasping his hand, and helping him out from under the desk. “That was super crazy- the lab just blew up—”</p><p>“Yeah.” Tony nodded, his tone a note more serious. His eyes strayed back to the blood on the floor, which was in between their desk. “Did you…”</p><p>“See someone?” The boy questioned. “Yeah, I did. But first- it’s so great to have you back, it’s…” Peter suddenly engulfed him in a hug, before pulling back, something dawning on his face as if he had said something he wasn’t meant to. “I mean- after the explosion. I was scared to come out in case the structure of the building wasn’t stable anymore and, and—”</p><p>“It’s fine, Pete. We’re fine.” He huffed out a sigh of relief, pulling the boy back into a hug. He seemed particularly clingy and spoke a little differently, but Tony brushed it off. He was pretty rattled after the event too. His eyes fell upon the damage around them, his suits laying in pieces and the walls crumbling in places. He was drawn back to the earlier topic. “Wait- you said you saw someone. Who? Are they still here?”</p><p>Peter sighed. “Tony, w- okay. Yeah, but I’m not sure. I might have just been seeing things. But… I saw someone. A kid, I think. Probably my age. It might have been the hit to the head but he- well, he’s me.”</p><p>“You?” Tony spluttered.</p><p>Peter nodded in response. “Well, that’s what I thought. Of course, I could have been delirious, but he seemed like me. From another earth.”</p><p>“Another earth?” His eyes widened, wondering how the boy knew any of these things. Although, it wasn’t a bad guess to think there might be a multiverse if he saw a double of himself.</p><p>“Well, that’s what I- what I thought,” the boy hastened to correct. Tony didn’t notice the way his eyes were wide and how he kept trying to claw back at the hug they’d just been in. “Might not though. Might be something Hydra or… but- you got to trust me.” He spoke, before they were interrupted by a familiar voice.</p><p>“Mr Stark- uh, what’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>*************</p><p>Waking up was similar to surfacing the waters of a sea. It was with a sudden gasp of air before he began to splutter and feel the heaviness of his body. Peter didn’t know where he was for a moment. He’d remembered being in the lab, something to do with an explosion and… someone who looked like him. Then everything was dark after that.</p><p>Now, he was outside, in the air rich with dust. He didn’t remember getting knocked that far in the blast, otherwise he was sure he’d have sustained much more hefty injuries. Pushing himself to his feet, he found the pain in his head was worse, which explained that he’d definitely been knocked out.</p><p>He stumbled towards the building, the damage from the room visible from the outside. It was lucky they weren’t at some busy place like the Tower and instead one of Tony’s more private homes with a lab attached, otherwise more people could have been hurt. It also meant it would take a while to get help even if the lines or FRIDAY were still working.</p><p>His ears rung but the bleeding from the back of his head had stopped, at least. He felt a slight nausea and groaned, assuming he might have a mild concussion. It would heal fairly quickly given his healing, but with the other strains on his body since the explosion, this likely wouldn’t be as swift as usual.</p><p>Past the ringing, he could hear muffled voices from the building. There was Tony’s, and another. He hoped it wasn’t the bad guy. Maybe he was on the phone to get help or talking to FRIDAY. However, the voice sounded male. Fairly familiar, but he couldn’t be sure who it was.</p><p>He quickened his pace, stepping around debris that had been strewn further outwards, sighing. This place had been one of his favourites to work at with Tony. It wasn’t busy like the Tower, but it had the most high-tech lab out of all of Tony’s private buildings. Not to mention that it was one of the places where they stored spare Iron Man suits and prototypes.</p><p>Upon reaching where a window had been which looked into the lab, he froze. It appeared that Tony was talking with some kid. With brown hair. When the kid turned, he froze, finding that he was looking at himself.</p><p>This wasn’t possible. Had he died? Well, if he had then someone else had possessed his body and he was fairly sure that didn’t happen. Also, the pain in his skull was real. Very real.</p><p>If he hadn’t died, then that meant there was another him. Talking with Tony. Wait. His memory flashed with an image and he gulped. If he remembered being knocked out by someone who looked a lot like him… Yeah, this was the guy. That just meant things would be a whole lot more awkward.</p><p>But he was Spider-Man. If this guy was some clone or someone dressed up as him, then that would easily prove his identity. With this assumed confidence, he dropped through the window, landing nimbly on his feet, and looking towards the two.</p><p>“Mr Stark- uh, what’s going on?”</p><p>They seemed to freeze, glancing towards him and he saw something wild in the other Peter’s eyes.</p><p>“That’s him,” the boy pointed a finger. “That’s the one I saw. He’s from another earth, I’m sure of it, Tony.”</p><p>Tony seemed torn between these choices, but, having seen that the boy beside him had been in the room with him the whole time, and this new one hadn’t, he advanced towards Peter.</p><p>“Wait—” Peter held up a hand, to which Tony stilled, fingers itching for his watch which could become a gauntlet. “I’m Peter- look, I’m Spider-Man—” He jumped suddenly into the air, with a height that was definitely superhuman. Tony paused at this, looking back to the other Peter, who copied the movement exactly. He shook his head, coming up to the real Peter and grasping his arm tightly.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re playing at- but you’re not my kid.” Peter’s chest tightened. “You think you can come here- blow up my lab- no. I’d get rid of you right now, but my kid thinks you’re from another earth—”</p><p>“Another- what? No, no- Mr Stark—”</p><p>“Quiet, the adult’s talking. If you are another Peter- but <em>not my Peter</em>- then I don’t think I could do that. Evil twin or not. I will need to get Shield to take you in but…” he paused, turning back to the other Peter, who gave a nod that it was okay. Without warning, Tony pulled Peter ahead of him, pushing him into a box that Peter loosely recognised. He tapped a few buttons and that was when Peter realised it was an impromptu place to hold bad guys, even those with powers.</p><p>He hammered his fists against the glass. “Please, Tony- it’s me. I promise. I was in the lab, I just- I don’t know how I got outside. He’s not real. I don’t—”</p><p>“Zip it.” Tony breathed out coldly, before turning back to the other Peter. “Your head looks pretty bad…. I’m gonna go and call Shield in, and then I’ll clean you up. I might be gone a while because you know how bad the signal is round here- you gonna be okay with him?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine, Tony.” The other Peter breathed, voice with a tone that was flat but with a hint of dull excitement.</p><p>Tony looked concerned but nodded. “Okay- just call me if you need me, capiche?” And then, he left.</p><p> </p><p>*************</p><p>“We’ve got some catching up to do.”</p><p>Peter slumped against the back wall of the holding cell, looking out at the boy with red-rimmed eyes, fists clenched. “Why are you doing this? You- you’re not me—” He stammered. It was true. He couldn’t see himself turning into somebody who would blow up Tony’s lab, with Tony and another him in it. And then this cruel manipulation of pretending to be him.</p><p>“You’re right.” The other boy nodded. “And wrong. I am you. And I’m not you.”</p><p>“So, you’re crazy. Huh. Good to know.”</p><p>The boy huffed, turning suddenly towards the cell, and sitting in front of it, legs crossed beneath him, as if he were about to meditate. “I went off quips a long time ago. I think I’ll start with saying that I’m a lot smarter than you. You see- there’s this thing called a multiverse. Infinite earths with infinite possibilities. That just seems so exciting, doesn’t it? Tantalizing. Oh look, there’s an earth where I’m the most popular kid in high school. One where I’m a billionaire. It all seems so appealing, right?” He paused, looking to Peter like he was demanding an answer.</p><p>“Uh- yeah, I guess. I mean, it opens up a whole realm of scientific possibilities and—”</p><p>“Ugh.” The other scowled. “That’s always what they say. So- what about a universe where I died during birth? Before? A universe where I was brutally murdered at the age of 7? Or- what about one where not just my parents and Uncle Ben are killed- but what about May too? And Tony? What about a crumbling earth where I’m the last superhero alive?”</p><p>Peter’s breath caught in his chest. Despite this Peter’s violent actions, he couldn’t help but feel bad. “That sounds… that- that’s—”</p><p>“Save it. I’ve heard it all.” He threw a hand dismissively. “You wouldn’t understand. Your Tony is alive. The Endgame never happened. Can’t you just see… can’t you understand…” he gestured wildly, mouth opening and closing as if he was stuck on the words.</p><p>“I can.” Peter answered quickly. “I get it- I mean, I can never empathise but- that would be horrible. I can’t imagine how you’re feeling, not having May or Mr Stark or—”</p><p>“Exactly. So… you can understand why this earth is so appealing, then? I’ve lived nothing but torture. I deserve a second chance.”</p><p>Peter paused. He… he had to help the little guy. If he let this guy assume his life, he would be doing the ultimate act of altruism. But… would it? He shook his head. Would it be fair on Ned, May, Tony, MJ, everyone else? They would be living with an imposter. As much as he sympathised- this guy seemed like bad news. If he’d already blown up the lab, who knew what he would do next?</p><p>“Look- I get it. Reform, yeah, that can happen. You’ve been through a lot. But please- don’t shut me out. Don’t be… <em>me. </em>I’m sure Mr Stark will understand, I’m sure…”</p><p>“I just want things to be like they were before!” The boy suddenly rose to his feet, grasping a stray piece of metal off the side, snapping it in half and throwing it to the floor with a loud crash. Peter jumped. “Is that so much to ask? I don’t want to be a double. I don’t want to be a clone. I want to be Peter. I want Tony, I want May…”</p><p>“Maybe—” Peter began, an idea forming in his mind that might just solve this situation, but the boy lashed out again, fists raining against the glass of the cell door.</p><p>“No- no, no, no, no! I deserve this—”</p><p>At that moment, Tony walked back in, pace quickening as he saw the distress the other Peter was in. There was something different in his face, and Peter took it as hope for a brief moment, until his mentor brought his arms gently around the other Peter and coaxed him away from the glass door.</p><p>“Hey, hey- kiddo. You’re gonna hurt yourself. Just sit back here,” he motioned to a stool, before assuming a look that might have been a glare as he stared at Peter. “What do you think you’re doing? You can’t talk to my kid like that. Pssh, to think that I even doubted him for a moment. You started calling me Tony ages ago. I know my kid.”</p><p>Peter froze but didn’t quite catch the clue as he shook from the fear of the situation. This double was taking away Tony and May and everyone from him.</p><p>“No- it’s me, Mr Stark, it’s me—it’s…” he paused, as the words sat on his tongue. <em>Mr Stark</em>. “Oh, yeah. I should have known.” He sighed. “Mr Stark.”</p><p>He met Tony’s eyes, and saw the imperceptible movements as he tapped his watch, the gauntlet forming over his hand, and the wink. As he turned, he held up his hand towards the other Peter.</p><p>“Except I don’t recall you calling me Tony unless you’re delirious from fever. What gives, kid?”</p><p>The other Peter froze, hands gripping the edges of the seat so tightly that indents were left in the surface. “I, I… he…”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Tony shook his head. “I was lying earlier, by the way,” he added, as a whir sounded in the air when the gauntlet began to power up, “I wouldn’t hesitate to kill the guy that hurts my kid.”</p><p>Whilst Peter didn’t appreciate the explosion and harsh treatment that the double had threatened upon him, he couldn’t stop himself from knocking on the glass door. “Wait, Mr Stark- don’t.” When Tony turned towards him with an eyebrow raised, he continued. “It’s not his fault- okay, maybe it is a bit but- he’s been through a lot. He said that his May and Tony are all dead and he’s the last hero- he might be lying but I believe him. You shouldn’t…”</p><p>His sentence trailed off as Tony lowered the gauntlet and came over to unlock the holding cell. “You passed the final test. There’s my kid.” He mumbled, lowering his guard to hug Peter close to him. At that moment, as if they weren’t allowed a break, the Shield officers arrived in full tac gear.</p><p>“It’s him.” Tony pointed to the double, not even moving to look at them.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p>The Shield officers managed to deal with the double Peter swiftly, given that he didn’t put up a fight at all, instead mumbling under his breath and casting glances between the two of them as he was dragged out of the decimated lab.</p><p>Tony and Peter had rearranged themselves, sitting on the only intact parts of the lab, which was the corner with the armchairs. They usually sat in one each, but today, they squeezed together on one whilst they waited for medical to arrive to check their injuries.</p><p>“So… crazy day, huh kid?” Tony mused, to which Peter chuckled. Gosh, after the whirlwind of events, it was a comforting noise to hear.</p><p>“Yeah, you can say that again. First I thought you were…” the word dead remained unspoken. “And then I thought- only for a second, Mr Stark- that you were going to send me off to Shield.”</p><p>“Never.” Tony shook his head, making the motion of crossing his heart. “Cross my arc. I had my suspicions from the moment he called me Tony.”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes. “I do call you Tony sometimes, Mr Stark.”</p><p>“Point proven.”</p><p>“Ugh, you know what I mean. But… I’m glad. I don’t think you would have been safe living with him.”</p><p>“Yeah. Although there are a number of times you’ve almost blown up my lab…” Tony smirked.</p><p>“That was one time! And I said I wouldn’t do it again.” Peter pretended to sulk, folding his arms, and putting on his best pouting face, before his face clouded with seriousness. “But… all jokes aside. Uh, I wasn’t lying when I said I felt bad. I know he wasn’t morally good, like, at all- but he’s been through a lot. Too much. I’m not just sympathising because he’s another me.”</p><p>“Yeah, I thought you’d mention this.” Tony sighed. “Shield isn’t gonna be too harsh with him. I’ll arrange with them to get him some help. And tell me what you’re gonna say because I know that look on your face—”</p><p>“No- yeah, I mean, I had an idea. Obviously when he’s not… blowing places up. But- he was talking about there being a multiverse. With like infinite possibilities. Maybe… there’s an earth with Tony and May and everyone, but no Peter? He could… fit in well. Seeing as though his earth sounds pretty destroyed too.”</p><p>Tony couldn’t help but smile. That other Peter had just almost killed them and shown no sympathy towards him, and here his kid was with his kind heart. Of course…. maybe he judged the other Peter too harshly. “We’ll think about it. Looking into this ‘multiverse’ might not be such a bad idea anyways. We’ll have to keep it secret for now, though.”</p><p>“Yay- thank you Mr Stark! But- in the future,” he paused, leaning his head on Tony’s shoulder. “We’re going to have to come up with some code word or phrase if this ever happens again. Like…”</p><p>“Underoos, don’t blow up my lab?” Tony smirked.</p><p>Peter shrugged. “I mean, it’s relevant. You got to have one too though, if bad guy Tony comes in. Maybe… heh, Tony Stank? Because it’s like your name and MJ said it as a joke once.”</p><p>“You little shit.” He responded, with a smile. His kid laughed in turn, and he knew that things would be alright, for a while.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a comment, I love reading them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>